Full Moon
by Tom Tomorrow
Summary: Based on the sneak peak from Teen Wolf 4x04. Malia does not handle the full moon as well as the gang originally thought and some people try to take advantage of that fact. More than a one shot.


Based on the sneak peak from Teen Wolf 4x04

When she was a coyote full moons were never this bade. She was always in complete control. In fact she basked in the moonlight, when the white orb came out. It gave her relish when she howled at the moon, something that the others quickly deemed inappropriate when Malia had been shocked back into human form. After seven years of living in the lupine form, it had become increasingly difficult to differentiate between what was proper for humans and what was proper for the coyote. So when Sheriff Stilinski dropped her off at her father's house, Malia did not have the slightest idea how to act around him or how to handle the guilt of what had happened all those years ago. Apparently her father couldn't either and before she could even settle in, she was off to the psych ward. Joining Stiles and Scott and their pack had helped when the 'authorities' put her back into school. And despite not knowing much about anything, as evidenced with her highlighting skills, she felt she was getting somewhere along the path of integrating back into the 'human' society. Something everyone constantly praised her for, even though she technically was not the same species. Stiles had told her to refrain from mentioning that though. Likewise she was also learning to control the wolf like abilities that came as a consequence of the werecoyoteness. But despite all the preparation made by Scott and his pack, her inner beast seemed intent on destroying the progress she had made.

Earlier that day, Stiles had sat with her in his room and explained the entire process of the precautions they would take, step by step. The leather restraints, Lydia's out of the way boat house as to not endanger humans, the way the rest of the non-wolf team would hang outside the house. HE reiterated many times that this was the way Scott had learned to control his wolf. Yet Malia was hesitant, reluctant, and even a bit skeptical. Hesitant because Scott was the Alpha, wouldn't he be able to control it better. Skeptical because those leather bonds looked like they would snap with the slightest pressure, Lydia could break them if she tried. Reluctant because Stiles had never seen her in mixed form. Sure he had been a constant fixture when she displayed her lupine like quirks. Like the way her fight instinct overrode any commonsense in battle, her tendency to growl when she voiced her dislike, the abscense of a transmitter between her brain and her mouth. Not to mention the physical traits, like the claws and the blue-eyed flair thing she had going on. But as a human, Stiles would probably never fully comprehend the things Malia had to do to survive after witnessing the brutal deaths of her mother and sister by her hand. Years of being lupine combined with the sudden transition back to human, Malia was sure she did not have the control she wished she had to impress Stiles and Scott. In the end she only agreed only for her love of Stiles and her eagerness to impress Scott.

When the full moon did reveal itself, she immediately had second thoughts. In her first months as a human during full moon, Malia had been able to suffer in private, but now she was put on the spotlight with Stiles. Her inner coyote was having none of it as her bones and facial structure contorted to that of the animal. Unprecedented rage, pain, and even fear swept over her as she struggled to keep her grip on humanity. The beast did not appreciate being tied up, neither did Malia really. It was something she had tried to protest against when Stiles had explained things, but she was ignored. She pulled against the restraints, her blue eyes flashing. Stiles stood in form of her and desperately tried to placate her. To try to get her to relax, but Malia was not having any of it. The only thing that overrode the wolf's desperateness to escape was Malia's need for Stile's to leave the basement. Because more than anything Malia did not want to hurt him. She would not know what to do with herself if she did. The rage and lupine like hunger that was overpowering her mind combined with these flimsy restraints were increasing those deadly odds. Stiles tried to protest, saying he had seen this all before, no doubt with Scott, but Malia was practically gone, overwhelmed by her coyote side. She gave the restraints another yank. This time it was fueled by her lupine power. The bonds loosened slightly, giving her more room to shift her hands/paws around for a better grip. If she readjusted her grip, the restraints would undoubtedly begin to tear. She gave another jerk, and the leather began to tear. The audible rip caused Stiles to slow down his attempt at comfort. The harder she pulled, the more the leather began to tear. Now a very noticeable split was visible on the restraints. Stiles trailed off in disbelief. His eyes wide with incredulousness and even a little fear. And she tried to feel guilty she really did, but all she could see was potential dinner and the imaginary feeling of his throat between her teeth. She pulled at her restraints again, by now they were barely held together by a thread. Stiles took this as a cue to leave… Now. He backed out of the basement.

"Lydia! KIRA! We have a problem!" Stiles yelled as he sprinted for the door in search of the rest of the pack. Malia pulled at the bonds one final time and she felt the restraints drop to the floor. She would have purred had she been a cat. Her blue eyes flashed with glee, her sharp white teeth glinted in the moonlight, and her claws scratched the floor with apprehension. Malia's head turned toward the door , Sitles had carelessly left open when he'd ran for the door. She was free.


End file.
